


things burnt in our wake

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: Prompt: "You should sleep"





	things burnt in our wake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riafya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riafya/gifts).



> I know I said you would have to wait for a while, but I was feeling inspired. Thank you for the prompt, and I hope that you like it <3

“You need sleep, my dear.”

At the words, Albus snapped his head up, instantly alert. It was late at night, and he had been nodding on and off for about half an hour. He turned his head slightly to the direction of the voice but did not rise from his chair to face Gellert.

“How am I to sleep when I know that I assisted in making all of this happen?” Albus asked, his voice hoarse from lack of sleep, and indicated at the table in front of him.

It was covered in news clippings. There were at least two dozens of them, all various sizes and shapes, and some of them written in foreign languages. All of them told of a different tragedy, a different atrocity that Gellert and his acolytes had committed in various parts of the world. Albus reached for one particular one and picked it up. He held it in his hands gently and smoothed a thumb over the picture of the woman attached to the article.

“You killed my student, Gellert,” he said softly.

“The Lestrange girl?” Gellert questioned, his voice nonchalant, “I didn’t know you were fond of her.”

Albus huffed humourlessly. “Would it have made any difference?”

Gellert gave no answer.

Shaking his head, Albus continued, “It doesn’t matter if I was fond of her or not Gellert. She was innocent, and you killed her.”

“She was the one who attacked me,” Gellert retorted, although his voice was not defensive.

“I know. To protect the lives of her loved ones,” Albus said, his voice proud but sad. He carefully placed the paper back on the table. “Leta is not the only one you have killed.”

“I have killed many, that is true,” Gellert admitted, “but all in the service of reaching my goal. Our goal, I should say,” Gellert stated, placing his hands on Albus’ shoulders.

“I stopped believing in your vision long ago,” Albus said, his voice flat.

Gellert hummed and caressed his shoulders with his thumbs. “You may not agree with me anymore, but that does not change the fact that you once did. It was just as much your dream as it was mine.”

Albus leaned into Gellert’s touch against his will and sighed. “Trust me, Gellert, I am well aware of my folly.”

Gellert bowed down, his breath brushing against Albus’ skin. “And you may protest all you like, mein Lieber, but I know that deep in your heart, you still earn for me.”

Albus closed his eyes.

“I saw you in all your naked glory. Every dark, selfish thought that had ever run through your head. I saw you, and I did not turn away,” Gellert whispered into his ear, “And you, my dear, miss being seen. All of these people you surround yourself with, who sign your praises and worship the very ground you walk on, how many of them truly know you? How many?”

Albus did not answer, his hands forming into tight fists on his lap.

“I thought so,” Gellert said, a hint of smugness colouring his tone as he straightened. Albus’ hand twitched to his wand as he heard him reaching for something. He settled as he saw that it only a letter.

“I’m the only one who knows you, my dear. If you ever feel like being seen again, you know where to find me,” Gellert said and placed the envelope on the desk, covering Leta’s obituary. With a final brush of his lips against Albus’ hair, he left, vanishing back into thin air.

Albus looked at the envelope for a while, his fingers itching to reach for it to find what was inside. Finally, he picked it up. Albus could feel that it did not contain much, perhaps only a sheet of paper with an address on it. Flipping it around, he saw the mark of the Hallows covering its front. Albus smiled wistfully at it. It was how he and Gellert used to mark the missives meant only for each other’s eyes.

As he started to open it, his eyes caught onto Leta’s picture again. She was looking at him with a frown, seeming to judge him for his weakness. Ashamed, Albus turned his eyes away. Looking back at the letter, he allowed his fingers to brush against the symbol of the Hallows one more time before taking out his wand.

Albus raised the letter into the air and whispered a spell under his breath. A flame leapt from the tip of his wand and lit the corner of the envelope. Feeling hollow, Albus watched as it burned, the fire slowly consuming the symbol of the Hallows and turning the envelope into ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
